Facets
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Nanoha is sent as back-up for Fate, but the blonde doesn't want any help. NanoFate.


**Facets  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine... and that makes me so sad.

Note: I was trying to write a ShizNat, or one of the two NanoFate that are polluting mi head (in a good way) at this moment, but this idea started to shape up and it wouldn't leave me alone.

Warning: Excessive use of parentheses... but, it's just that I like them so much. Second warning, I was informed that it was kinda hard to read (I should correct it but I don't wanna).

* * *

She's hurts, that's the first thing you notice when you enter the small room in which she and other agents are doing surveillance. Still that's not what really surprises you but her attitude, she dark and hard, and she's different from before because even though it's true that she chooses dark colors to dress up with, she's actually light for you. She always had that beautiful light that always attracted you to her, even at that time when she was your enemy.

"Captain Takamachi Nanoha presenting for duty." You see a question in those (unusually) cold red eyes. A soldier never speaks out of their turn nor offer information freely but you know her enough to know that that look (even though in those now strange eyes) means that she wants an answer. "I have been sent as back-up."

"I didn't ask for support." And the voice is also cold and for some reason you shiver, not as the amazing Ace of Aces but as a first year Cadet in front of a high ranking General.

You don't dispute it with her that you think that Hayate is right in sending reinforcements (although you did ask your old friend why sending you specifically as you are only a combat instructor), that according to everything written it was supposed to be an easy mission that at most would last two weeks, but it's now almost two months and Teana that was undercover was forced to shoot Fate to keep herself from being found and this whole mission seems to be going to hell fast (and you don't want to admit that you miss her). She asks you to follow, and you can't shake away the feeling that this person is different from the sweet girl that is your friend or the kind woman that shares your bed, so you wonder if she's like this in every mission (but when you had missions together she smiled, so you can't be sure).

The room is small, although knowing that she's the commander officer you are sure that it's the biggest one in the house. She ask you to sit and you do so on the bed while she takes a desk chair and you barely see her flinch when she does sit (and you think it's only thanks to the many years that you have know her). Still you are alone with her now so ranks are void (like the one that marks her commanding officer) you are now friends so you don't stop the next words out of your mouth.

"Let me see." And her eyes are still cold (although they now look mostly lukewarm) and with a sigh she starts to unbutton the black shirt she's wearing. The scar is an angry red but there's no blood as you feared and you can feel the healing magic working under the surface. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"How is Vivio doing?" The voice is not cold anymore, and it brings a small smile on your face even if you know she's only trying to take the conversation away from herself, and you indulge her (if only to see she sparkle in her eyes every time you talk about your little girl).

"She's alright, happy when I told her she was going to stay with Arf and Yuuno; but I think she will be happier when both her mamas are back."

You stop talking because she sat up and she's walking towards you and your brain can barely process anything after seeing the expanse of flesh uncovered by the shirt (and that's a very nice purple bra). You tremble when she pushes you to lie on the bed and can barely control your breathing when she kisses you. And you make love or have sex, you are not really sure with this (mostly) unknown person, but she holds you afterwards and cries against you hair so you definitely think that that was love (especially after she murmurs it so many times while crying).

--

It's five days later and the mission for the first time seems going smoothly, everyone is in better spirits and Teana has uncovered evidence that's is pilling up in an amazing rate and soon (so blissfully soon) you can make a move against this organization and close it for good. You are happy, for although you accepted that the mission was going to be long, you really hate to be away from your daughter; you're also happy since Fate is going to come back with you and Vivio will stop crying for her blonde mama to read a story before sleep (apparently you don't do funny voices as well as her).

"Ma'am!" An agent is in front of you, and you feel embarrassed at not noticing and also a little guilty of not knowing his name, but before you can ask he continues. "Sorry to interrupt you Captain but if you allow me to speak freely?" You're intrigued about what he could say so you nod briefly. "I just wanted to thank you in name of the other agents and me; I don't know how you did it but Captain Testarossa Harlaown is more relaxed and she didn't scream to us in these last days and..." the guy blushed at seeing that he was speaking much too freely. "Just... thank you, ma'am." The agent simply saluted one more time and left.

You can't erase the smile from your face, not at receiving thanks in favor of the agents but because you finally understand the reason why Hayate sent you. Not as back-up but as Fate's calming force; only someone that used tactics as sneaky as this could end up being a Lieutenant Colonel at nineteen.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Second Nanoha fict, although I have three more planed but they don't want to come out and play yet. Written in August 18th.


End file.
